Relocating back to The Braverman's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah shows up in Berkeley one day out of the blue with her new newborn daughter while Amber and Drew are still in school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon when Amber and Drew are still in school up in Fresno Sarah takes her newborn daughter down to Berkeley while also moving a bunch of stuff back to her Mom's since separating from Seth. Sarah pulls in the driveway and parks then goes around to the back to get her daughter out.

"come on sweetie lets go and see your grandmother." Sarah tells her sleeping daughter taking her over to the door that goes into the kitchen opening it up

"Mom!" Sarah calls

Camille looks over from standing at the sink "Sarah!" Camille says happily

"Mom!" Sarah says happily trying to hug her mom as best she can while still holding the baby's carseat

"oh this is cool. How ya doing sweetie?" Camille wonders hugging her

"good." Sarah tells her

"awe, and how is she?" Camille wonders

"she's great and growing everyday." Sarah says putting the baby on the island in the middle of the kitchen

"that's great hunnie, and uh how are you?" Camille wonders

"fine, just tired." Sarah tells her tiredly

"yeah you look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep I'll look after her." Camille tells her

"ugh no I have to feed her in a little while anyways." Sarah tells her

"oh, so how are Amber and Drew?" Camille wonders

"where are they?" Camille wonders

"in school but they should be here later with the rest of our stuff." Sarah tells her

"oh." Camille says looking at the sleeping baby

"they were gonna go back to the house after school and get the rest of it then meet us here." Sarah tells her

"oh, how much did you bring?" Camille wonders

"just what I could fit in my tiny car." Sarah tells her watching the tiny baby starting to strech and wake up and get fussy 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"okay, welll I should proably go and feed her." Sarah tells her mom

"okay, go I'll get dad get your stuff from your car and bring it in so you or the kids can bring it up later." Camille tells her

"okay." Sarah says gently getting the baby out of her cwrseat and lays her against her chest rubbing her back

Camille kisses her head softly.

Sarah takes her upstairs to breastfeed her.

Zeek comes down into the kitchen.

"so?" Zeek wonders

"so?" Camille wonders

"so she's back home huh hunnie?" Zeek wonders wrapping his arm around the back of his wife

"that she is." Camille tells him

"so how she doing?" Zeek wonders

"fine." Camille tells him

"and my granddaughter?" Zeek wonders

"which one?" Camille wonders

"my grandbaby?" Zeek wonders

"she's great Zeek and growing and getting bigger everyday." Camille tells him

"good,good." Zeek says

"so the kid's arn't here?" Zeek wonders

"no Zeek they are in school but should be here later today with the rest of thier stuff that Sarah didn't bring." Camille tells him

"oh,well okay then." Zeek says

"yeah." Camille says and walks out of the kitchen away from him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon Sarah comes downstairs looking exhausted.

"hey hunnie you okay, you look exhausted." Camille wonders and tells her

"ugh, well I am Mom." Sarah tells her

"do you want something to eat?" Camille wonders knowing when Sarah doesn't eat she doesn't feel well

"I can get it." Sarah tells her going into the kitchen and gets down the box of saltines for herself and opens the box and starts eating a few

Camille looks concerned at her "Sarah sit down." Camille tells her

"I'm fine Mom!" Sarah tells her kind of snapping at her without meaning it and pulls out a stool from the island in the kitchen and sits down

Camille gently rubs and massage's Sarah's neck and back gently.

"how ya feeling baby?" Camille wonders

"mmm that feels good." Sarah tells her and starts to cry softly

"shh that's it let it all out hunnie." Camille tells her soothing her softly and wraps her arms around her from behind holding her

Sarah puts her head against Camille's chest softly and just breathes and cries letting it all out.

Camille strokes her head and hair softly.

Zeek peaks in to check on his daughter.

Camille looks at him and just shakes her head slowly.

"not now." Camille mouths to Zeek

Zeek leaves the house and goes outside to his barn to have a beer to get his stress about Sarah getting divorced and moving back home out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I love you little girl." Camille tells Sarah and kisses her head

"thanks Mom." Sarah says holding onto her mom tightly then lets go

"well, I think I'm gonna go upstairs and get some sleep." Sarah tells her

"okay sleep well hunnie." Camille tells her

"I will." Sarah says kissing her cheek and goes upstairs and shuts the bedroom door and checks on her daughter then lays down on the bed and closes her eyes

A few hours later after school Amber and Drew finally make it to Berkeley with an suv that Seth and Sarah once owned together that they gave to Amber for her 16th birthday when she got her license and come into the house thru the side kitchen door.

"Hello?" Amber calls

Camille comes into the kitchen.

"hey Nana." Amber says

"hey guy's how was school?" Camille wonders hugging and kissing each of thier cheeks

"it was fine." Amber tells her

"hey Drew." Camille says

"hi Nana, where's mom and the baby?" Drew wonders

"they are upstairs asleep." Camille tells him

"Is..is Mom okay?" Drew wonders since he's a momma's boy

"she's fine just tired." Camille tells them

"okay." Drew says with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets

Amber just looks concerned at him.

"is he okay?" Camille mouths quitely to Amber

Amber just shrugs.

"okay well I think I'm gonna go and check on mom." Drew tells them

"no hunnie why don't you just let her sleep and go find your grandfather." Camille tells him

"oh okay." Drew says leaving the kitchen in search of Zeek


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Drew leaves the kitchen Amber sits on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen and smacks her forehead

"ugh." Amber groans

"what's a matter hunnie?" Camille wonders

"just worried about him Nana." Amber tells her

"I know but he'll be fine hunnie.' Camille assures her

"yeah." Amber says getting up after Camile leaves the kitchen and disappears upstairs quitely to check in on her mom and sleeping baby sister and just sits on the rocking chair until her sister starts to wake up and gently picks her up all bundled in her blanket and lays her on her chest like Sarah does and sits back down on the rocking chair and rocks her letting Sarah sleep and closes he eyes holding the baby.

Drew sees Zeek in the old barn 'hey grandpa." he says

"hey grandson come on in and take a seat.' Zeek tells him

"oh okay." Drew says and does what he says and goes to sit with his grandfather

"so how are things grandson?' Zeek wonders

"fine." Drew tells him

"yeah with the new baby and all?" Zeek wonders

"oh I guess fine I mean I love her and all but I think that Mom sometimes forgets about me." Drew tells him

"she doesn't forget about you grandson she just...well you are just so quite grandson." Zeek lets him know

"well I'm just not like Amber." Drew tells him

"I know that." Zeek tells him 


End file.
